Warriors Forever
by Redthistle
Summary: The next generation of warriors. The original clans fell apart to be replaced by Forgottenclan, Fireclan, Darkclan, and Everclan. Follow Pepperpaw's journey.
1. Prologue

_Warriors- Forever_

**FIRECLAN**

_Leader-_ Redstar- red she-cat with black stripe on back

_Deputy-_ Bloodpelt- dark, blood red Tom

_Medicine cat-_ Whitewind- sleek white she-cat

_Elders-_ Greypowder- grey long furred Tom

Redtiger- small ginger Tom,

Bluesock- light grey sleek she-cat

_Warriors-_ Furvain- sleek brown Tom

Bruteclaws- large black Tom

Whitefur (Pepperpaw)- long-furred white She-cat

Strawpelt (Riverpaw)- ginger She-cat

Yellowleaf (Stripepaw)- yellowish short furred she-cat

_Apprentices-_ Riverpaw- blue/grey striped she-cat

Stripepaw- brown striped tom

Pepperpaw- white, black/brown speckles on paws, back, tail, and ears tom

Silverpaw- small grey tom, born when Silverpelt was brightest in the sky

_Queens-_ Marigold- chatty little brown she-cat

Silverpelt- light grey quiet she-cat

Blackmoon- small black quiet she-cat

_Prologue_

_Whitewind stared up at the sky. A breeze ruffled her fur. The darkness seemed to shut out all sounds, smells, and sights. Overhead, an owl flew by, shutting out Silverpelt. The owl dove and grabbed a kit from the ground. Two kits ran towards the river. They were crying out. The owl swooped again and tried to scoop up another kit. A large black tom leapt from the bushes and pounced on the owl. The owl screeched and fought back. The tom rolled onto his back and clawed the owl's legs. The owl flew feebly away._

_The two kits were splashing in the river. Trying to fight the current. One of them was swept against a sharp rock and clung to it. The other was being swept down the river. _

_Whitewind bent forwards and caught the drowning kits scruff. The one on the rock was out of reach. _

_"Help Me!" she cried, "There is a drowning kit!" The black tom waded into the river and tried to swim to the rock. His back was thrust against it and he yowled in pain. He gripped the kit in his massive jaws and tried to swim back to shore. Huge stones loomed ahead. He was pushed against them by the raging waves. Thunder boomed overhead and huge drops of rain poured over him._

_He climbed the boulders, his paws slipping on their slippery wet surface, until he was standing at Whitewind's paws. He collapsed on the ground, his whole body shook with cold. The tiny kits mewled pitifully. Bruteclaw slowly stood up. Together they walked slowly towards the camp._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pepperpaw crouched in the bracken, his tail swishing impatiently, waiting for Riverpaw to pass. He swivelled his ears to catch every sound. He heard a crunch behind him and turned to see Riverpaw leaping at him. Pepperpaw dodged off to his right and narrowly avoided being pummelled by his sister.

They had been sent to hunt with their mentors, but Strawpelt and Whitefur were sitting in the shade watching them. So as long as those two watched, they would be safe. Pepperpaw crept up behind his sister and pounced squarely on her back. Her frightened squeals were enough to tell him to get off. He rolled away, narrowly avoiding a blow from Riverpaw.

Having had enough rough housing for today they went and sat with their mentors. The sun was warm paw's tail. Pepperpaw jumped off and crouched, ready to spring again. The black tom leapt forwards and disappeared into the deep swirling rapids. Pepperpaw knew him. But he wasn't sure where from.

They caught several rodents before returning to camp. Then from on top of High stone, Redstar called to the clan

"All cats old enough to catch their own pray, come here". When all the cats had assembled she began.

"I have lost my first life today. And because you all only have one, I want you to be extra careful when you are in the forest, especially if you are alone. There are wolves about. No kit or apprentice is to leave camp without a warrior. No cat is to travel alone." There was an uneasy silence after that statement. Not one kit even cried out. All the cats were terrified. Redstar jumped off the High stone. She went and began talking to her deputy, Bloodpelt.

Pepperpaw went to play with Stripepaw and Riverpaw. They were playing some sort of interesting version of Tag. Since Pepperpaw was the fastest, he was the one to chase them. He set off; he leapt of the lower wall of bracken that was usually covered. He raced under low branches and seemed to fly through the leaves. He saw Stripepaw and prepared to pounce on him when he smelt something. He turned his head to see what Stripepaw was looking at. He saw a pack of wolves sniffing the grasses. As Stripepaw started backing away, he brushed a branch. It was rotten and fell with a crash. Pepperpaw hissed at Stripepaw to run. They ran as fast and as far as they could. When they reached the river they realised just how far they had gone.

They heard rocks moving behind them. The wolves were still chasing them. Pepperpaw prepared to jump into the river. He was about to spring into the river when Riverpaw came out of the undergrowth and pounced on the alpha-male's back. He gave a howl of pain and fury.

Surprised by his sister, Pepperpaw lost his footing. Stripepaw grabbed his scruff in his teeth and pulled him up. Pepperpaw crouched and sprang. The strength in his hind legs pushed him hard into one of the wolves. Together they ripped and shredded the wolves. Riverpaw was jumping onto a white she-wolf's back, when the she-wolf kicked up her hind heels. Riverpaw was sent spinning through the air. She landed in the river with a splash. Pepperpaw forced his way from the fight. He let out a cry. His only living sister was going to die. He blinked back tears. He could still hear the sounds of the battle. He heard Bloodpelt's battle cry in the distance. He heard their pounding paw steps. They were calling to him. Pepperpaw heard them, but did not look. He was already running down the river trying to catch his sister.

Pepperpaw watched in horror as his sister was being swept down the river to the jagged rocks before the drop. He was calling for help but the rushing water drowned his cries out. He feared that Riverpaw would be lost forever. She was his only sister to survive. The other two had died shortly after birth. He spotted a red and black form moving through the river, fighting the current. It disappeared for a moment then reappeared breaking through a tiny layer of ice that was signifying that Green leaf had come to an end. Redstar's head appeared in the water. She gripped Riverpaw in the powerful jaws. She fought against the current. She was trying to pull herself out of it.

Whitewind pulled their leader out of the water. She emerged on the bank coughing and spluttering. She placed Riverpaw on the grass before collapsing beside her. Bloodpelt, Pepperpaw, Stripepaw, Furvain and Strawberry raced towards their limp bodies. Pepperpaw prayed that Riverpaw was still alive. Riverpaw's silver fur and black speckles gleamed wetly in the sunshine. They knew her short fur would dry quickly, but it was still important that they got back soon before they caught a chill.

Pepperpaw sat up. He heard sound in the cave. He looked to where Redstar and Riverpaw lay. Redstar was sitting. Her red coat looked dull in the dark. The black stripe on the back and tail seemed to glow in comparison. Her tail was flicking from side to side in an irritated way.

"Are you there, Pepperpaw?" she meowed quietly.

"Yes" he answered.

"Then go to your den. When Riverpaw awakens she will join you." He thanked her and left the cave. The soft grass tickled the pads of his paws but he was too tired to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he awoke, the sun had gone down and he heard some one calling his name. He opened his eyes and she told him that Redstar was waiting for them. Together they left the cave. Redstar stood beneath High Stones. The rest of the clan watched them emerge from the apprentices' den.

It was warm and sunny and Pepperpaw could barely see them. The sun was so warm that instead of the deep snow that had covered the ground the night before, it was large puddles. The puddles were in fact so large, that you could not go anywhere without getting wet. The only dry places were the nests.

Stripepaw was lounging in the sun beside Riverpaw. Pepperpaw knew that Stripepaw had his eye on her.

Pepperpaw strode over to them laughing to him self for no apparent reason.

Stripepaw, whose ears had been injured when he fell into deep snow when he was a kit, could not hear Pepperpaw's soft approach. Riverpaw gently stepped out of his way to allow him to pounce on Stripepaw. Right before jumping, Pepperpaw meowed.

"Hi Stripepaw!" Stripepaw turned right as Pepperpaw attacked him.

They tumbled across the clearing rolling and pouncing on each other until they stopped at Redstar's paws.

"Sit up, both of you" she commanded. "Today you will go hunting without you mentors".

"You must bring everything you catch back to the clan", mimicked Stripepaw, sounding quite annoyed. They had been walking through the forest almost all day and all they had to show for it was a vole, 2 mice and a rabbit. Suddenly, Riverpaw dropped down from above holding a big, shiny, black crow.

"Wow, Riverpaw" meowed Stripepaw quietly, "How did you catch _that_?"

"I was just lucky, I suppose". _Easy for her to say,_ thought Pepperpaw angrily. _She was always the favourite. She could have drowned. Nobody would have known but me. _He knew that he should not be thinking so viciously. He was lucky to have a sister like Riverpaw. It was mostly Stripepaw he had a problem with.

"Redstar! Redstar! Come quick!" A familiar voice was yowling angrily. Pepperpaw stuck his head out of the den to see what all the commotion was about. Furvain was dragging a cat's body across the clearing towards Redstar's den. Pepperpaw pulled himself out from the den to see who it was. He was filled with grief as he approached. The body was Marigold's.

Her legs were crushed and she smelt of Thunderpath.

"How did this happen?" Asked Redstar, her voice quavering from sadness.

"We found her body on the Thunderpath while we were on patrol." Meowed Bruteclaw.

Pepperpaw ran back to the den to get Riverpaw.

"Riverpaw!" He mewed, "Riverpaw, wake up. Marigold's dead".

"No…it can't be…" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"Come on then you two." Growled Bloodpelt. "Redstar wants to see you." Pepperpaw helped Riverpaw get to her feet, and led the way out of the den. Bloodpelt led them to Redstar's den. It smelt sweet and calm inside. Together they sat with their heads down and their eyes filled with tears.

"Tonight, you will come to the gathering with us." They left the den and prepared to leave. Pepperpaw had been excited about going to the gatherings, but this time, he wished he could just stay at the camp.

At the gathering, the stood and waited for the leaders to be ready. The leaders leapt onto to stone and began.

"One of our queens died least night." Began Redstar. "She was hit on the Thunderpath. That queen was Marigold." Silence greeted her last phrase. Everyone had known Marigold. Nobody would have hurt her.

" Her unborn kits died as well"

Then all the clans joined together to call to Starclan and make sure she was accepted there.

"_My heart has joined the thousands,_ _for my friends have left forever,_ _they have ridden the cloud of never return._ _So we ask that they be carried safely. They have joined Starclan._ _Never to leave again._ _Estan at Moon High Tonight. We call them to help us be strong. We call them to help us get through. Marigold,_ _Fireclan Thanks you. Forgottenclan Thanks you._ _Devilclan Thanks you. Everclan Thanks you._ _We thank you Marigold,_ _for being with us."_

When the prayer had ended they all raised their heads and stared at the brightest star. It shone brighter than ever before.

Starclan had accepted Marigold.

Pepperpaw stumbled out of the den. He had heard Redstar calling the clan together. Silverpaw was sitting beside Riverpaw, his tail flicking anxiously. Stripepaw was sitting with their medicine cat, Whitewind. Whitewind was glancing frequently at Furvain. The large warrior was sitting near the gorse tunnel as if he may leave at any moment.

"Cats of the clan" yowled Redstar. "It has become even more dangerous than ever to leave the clan. Bloodpelt went on patrol this morning. While he was at the Everclan border, he smelt wolves. There is a pack of wolves coming. At the next gathering, we will ask them how they survived the wolves."

"If we're still alive" Hissed Bruteclaw to Yellowleaf.

"Of course we will still be alive!" Retorted Yellowleaf. "Do you really think that Redstar would lead us to our death?"

"For now, we will send out many hunting parties. We will have to raise our stock of fresh kill." meowed Redstar, pretending not to hear them.

Pepperpaw was staring intently at Furvain. He was edging closer and closer to the gorse tunnel every moment.

"Pepperpaw!" Called Bloodpelt. "You and Whitefur are to hunt now." Pepperpaw did not want to leave the camp though.

"NOW" roared Bloodpelt. Pepperpaw and Whitepelt scramble quickly out of the clearing as to not anger him anymore.

Pepperpaw and his mentor could see Silverpelt above them, glistening like the ice that still hung on some twoleg nests. Their mouths were filled with fresh kill. It had been a long day of hunting and they were tired. As they began to climb over the boulders near the base of the mountain, Pepperpaw knew it was a long way from home, and they were in enemy territory. They edged deeper and deeper into the trees that grew on the mountain. A scent on the wind worried him quite a bit. He could now smell many cats and fresh kill. They slowed their approach for they were standing staring at the entrance to Forgottenclan camp. A rustling behind them warned him that Forgottenclan warriors were behind them. Pepperpaw pulled at Whitefur's scruff and they hurried away. If they did not hurry, the Forgottenclan cats would catch up and probably kill them.

Pepperpaw lay on his side. There was pain in his chest and his breath came in short gasps. Whitewind stood over him telling him to stay calm and to breathe deeply. All Pepperpaw knew was that he could barely see, he was probably going to die, and there were cats all around him. "Riverpaw." He said. His voice sounded cracked and dry, almost as if he had not spoken for many moons.

A stream of blood tricked past him.

He looked around him. There was Whitefur, lying in the grass, blood dripping gently from a wound on her tail. He could feel the cuts on his body.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Pepperpaw crept through the undergrowth towards the river. There were cats surrounding him from all sides. They were watching his every move closely. A brown tabby was swimming strongly across the river. He knew the old tom, and yet, he was so unfamiliar. A huge wave swept by, lifting the cats from around him and throwing them into the river. Only by standing on a tall stone, was he able to avoid it._

_The river rushed around him, water splashed against his fur. _

A cat was dragging at his scruff. He was being pulled through shallow water and it was getting deeper by the second.

He tried to pull away, but the other cat held him firmly, pushing him deeper and deeper in.

He opened his eyes and saw a cat. It was a small black cat. He was barely an apprentice.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Furvain dragging the wet body of a cat towards the camp.

"Furvain" he cried.

The warrior took no notice of him though.

The sun was darkening. Everything was going black. He called for Furvain one last time.

He felt a pull at his scruff. A cat was trying to pull him from the water.

"Pepperpaw, Pepperpaw. Get up." He heard his sister's voice calling him. He slowly opened his eyes. The sky was dark and the wind was howling.

"Where, where am I?" Pepperpaw mewed.

"We are at twoleg place," Answered Riverpaw.

"Why…? How…?"

"The clan is in grave danger brother."

"Go Riverpaw. Keep your ears pricked and your eyes open. There is trouble about."

"Goodbye brother." mewed Riverpaw as she left.

Pepperpaw heard the dogs barking as he limped along the edge of the twoleg nest. He turned towards the elms that led up to the mountain. Bloodpelt appeared among the bushes. He stood tall and proud before lowering and hissing to Pepperpaw

"Go young one. There are wolves and dogs about. Watch your back."

Bloodpelt leapt over him and went to the twoleg place. Pepperpaw watched him go with a quizzical look in his eyes.

Regaining his stride, Pepperpaw ran through the forest up the mountain. He smelt Forgottenclan but he ignored them. He ran up and up. He went to the river and found the stepping-stones. He leapt from stone to stone. When he got across he continued running. He had to get to the clan. There was a new scent there. It was Forgottenclan.

He slipped through a hole in the ferns. _This will need to be repaired,_ he thought.

The first thing he saw was Furvain pacing back and forth in the centre of the clearing.

"Did you capture a Forgottenclan warrior, Furvain?"

"Yes and no." Pepperpaw turned and went to see Whitewind for something for his eyes.

When he entered the hollow log lined with ferns, he saw the Forgottenclan warrior he had scented.

"What is she doing here, Whitewind?"

"Furvain dragged her out of the river." replied Whitewind.

"I saw him… But why did he bring her here?" mewed Pepperpaw.

"He has his reasons, no doubt. Anyways, what can I do for you?"

"My eyes hurt." He mumbled. He walked towards Whitewind.

She told him that he had the same condition as Moontail. Together they walked to where the herbs were kept.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey please join me" Called Redstar from highstone.

Although Pepperpaw's eyes still stung, he crept forward to sit beside Strawberry. Her golden coat shone like the sun in the moonlight.

"We have a visitor to our clan. She has been injured now that the river is poisoned." said Redstar. Angry Murmurs rippled through the crowd of Fireclan cats.

"What will we eat?" cried Silverpelt.

"We will eat the prey that lives in the forest and the swamp." Redstar declared.

"What about water?" argued Silverpelt again "We have nothing to drink. The swamp is too far. I cannot leave my kits for that long."

"We will worry about that after we deal with Moontail." Responded Redstar coolly.

"Who's that?" mewed Riverpaw shyly.

"Moontail!" Cried Furvain as Moontail ran from the camp.

Bloodpelt leapt forward and dug his claws into her back. She struggled and tried to escape. Pepperpaw watched as this horrific event happened before his eyes. Whitewind and Furvain walked slowly behind him.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Bloodpelt, his voice a mere hiss. He dug his claws deeper into the she-cats back. Pepperpaw wanted to cry out, but he held his tongue. Moontail let out a pained wail. "I said, what are you doing here?"

"Get off of her" snarled Furvain.

Bloodpelt slowly removed his claws.

"Bloodpelt that is Moontail. I was just telling the clan." announced Redstar from High rock.

Pepperpaw watched as Bloodpelt stepped away from Moontail. Although his eyes still burnt, he watched from Whitewind's side.

"Pepperpaw." Meowed Redstar. "Help Moontail back to Whitewind's den."

Pepperpaw walked to Moontail's side and helped her walk back to the den. Her warm fur pressed against his. He led her to Whitewind's den.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pepperpaw carried a large rabbit to Moontail. He had been told to take care of Moontail since they were both pretty much blind. Pepperpaw was doing ok and could almost see again. The rabbit smelt so good. He just wanted to eat it. Moontail had been here for more than a quarter moon. Pepperpaw dropped the rabbit at her paws.

"Here is a rabbit for you." He said.

"Im not very hungry" replied Moontail.

"Come on! I'm starving. This thing took 10 minutes just to track down!" Pepperpaw groaned as he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Well why don't you eat it?" giggled Moontail. She was surprised at how much work he put into catching the rabbit.

"Well I have already brought back my share for the clan..." mumbled Pepperpaw as he ate the rabbit. Moontail continued basking in the sun. It felt nice to have someone there. Then she smelt Bloodpelt. He wasn't that far away from the camp. Then she heard his paw steps.

"REDSTAR!" roared Bloodpelt as he stormed into the camp. He sounded angry.

"What is Bloodpelt?" Mewed Redstar calmly.

"That little rat's clan has been scented in our territory. I even saw the intruder." Growled Bloodpelt.

"I bet he was the one in here a quarter moon ago."

"They still don't know that she is here. We will have to tell them at the gathering tonight."

Bloodpelt stormed off still frustrated.

"I don't think he likes you being here," mewed Pepperpaw. Moontail didn't notice that he was done eating. Moontail laid back down.

" I don't think anybody wants me here," mumbled Moontail.

"Well I like you being her," whispered Pepperpaw. "And I'm pretty sure Furvain likes you here too." Moontail seemed puzzled. Bloodpelt spoke just when Moontail was about to speak.

"Stop chatting with the intruder and go hunting." Ordered Bloodpelt.

"But I was just out," Mewed Pepperpaw as he cleaned him self.

"Have you eaten yet?" Questioned Bloodpelt.

"Yes I have." Answered Pepperpaw.

It sounded like Bloodpelt was running out of things for Pepperpaw to do.

"Well go and get moss for the elders!" Bloodpelt spat. "And make sure you're back before we get going. You wouldn't want to be left out." Pepperpaw stood up and went off. Moontail curled up into a tighter ball. She didn't like the idea of being left alone with Bloodpelt. She could tell that he was still there. He felt even closer…

Pepperpaw watched as Riverpaw and Silverpaw lay down beside Moontail. He was going to the gathering, so they got to stay and take care of Moontail. Pepperpaw felt a pang of jealousy


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They raced down the slope into the valley on the side of the mountain to where all the cats below were gathered. Pepperpaw ran to where he always met with Gingerpaw and Darkpaw. They didn't like Tigerpaw. He was cruel. He would have killed the young apprentice that bumped into him six moons ago. But Gingerpaw had scratched him pretty viscously.

Pepperpaw watched Moonstar step up. The gathering had begun.

"Everything is fine at Everclan camp. Although we lost one kit to an owl," announced Moonstar. The crowd murmured in pray. Then Redstar stepped up.

"Prey is still not back, but we're making it." Mewed Firestar. As she stepped back, Loststar stepped forward.

"All is not well at Forgottenclan. We are missing a warrior. A longhaired she-cat was captured while hunting. If ANYONE has seen her please speak up." Announced Loststar. She was really angry. Pepperpaw shuffled uncomfortably. They had her.

"Yes we have seen her." Redstar spoke up. Loststar turned around. She was furious.

"So now your stealing warriors!" roared Loststar. The hair in her back went up right away.

"No! We would never degrade to such a thing. She was in our territory and fell in the river." Hissed Redstar. She stood up challenging Loststar.

"We will never be reduced to stealing _your _cats when we are having enough trouble feeding ourselves without her?" Redstar hissed angrily.

Pepperpaw glanced swiftly around the clearing. Stripepaw was hissing fiercely at a Forgottenclan apprentice whom Pepperpaw did not know the name of.

"We will help your clan if ever they attack." Murmured Gingerpaw in his ear. A Forgottenclan apprentice was hissing at him nearby. Pepperpaw drew in a breath and stood up as tall as he could, trying his hardest to intimidate the cat.

Redstar unsheathed her claws and hissed at Loststar. Bloodpelt prepared to lunge at the Forgottenclan deputy's throat.

"Well then why haven't you released her!" growled Loststar.

"She can't leave yet! The rivers poisoned and she can't see." Redstar hissed back.

Pepperpaw watched Darkwind race out of the gathering. The cats in the gathering were starting to hiss. The leaders were still arguing and Moonstar and Firestar were holding the other two back. A cloud was starting its way towards the moon.

Starclan was not happy with how the cats were fighting.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Pepperpaw stalked angrily into the clearing with Stripepaw. Redstar leapt onto High Rock. Her yellow eyes flashed angrily in the faint light.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High Rock." She yowled. Cats began to emerge from around the edges of the clan. Bloodpelt sat rigid at the base of the rock. Silverpaw sidled up to Pepperpaw.

"Forgottenclan is angry with us. They believe that we are holding Moontail hostage. Although I told them she was ill, I feel that they will stop at nothing to get her back. We cannot hunt in the river anymore. It is poisoned. Pepperpaw has already suffered injuries to his eyes from it. Although he is better, it is still dangerous. Two legs have been dumping stuff in again. The threat from Forgottenclan cannot be forgotten. The patrols will double, and we will speed up training our apprentices. We will do all we can to stop them attacking us." She finished loudly.

"But the drought." Cried Blackmoon, a small black she-cat, "The River is the closest source of water. The queens cannot leave their kits for that long."

"Yes! That's true. I cannot leave my kits." Said Silverpelt, a silver queen.

"New apprentices will fetch water in moss for the queens. Once at sunrise, once at sunhigh, and once at moonrise." Called the red she-cat.

A murmur passed through the gathered cats, Pepperpaw felt a strange fear creep into him. The was only the beginning of something bigger.


End file.
